


I love you

by sassbewitchedmyass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: And love, Fluff, and all the shit they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbewitchedmyass/pseuds/sassbewitchedmyass
Summary: He hadn’t said it yet. He really didn’t know how.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> The motherf**king I love you that we never got.   
> This fic brought to you by “Like Real People Do” by Hozier and all my pent up emotions.

He hadn't said it yet. He didn't really know how. Those three little words could never truly describe this feeling pounding in his chest every minute of the day. The words had been on the tip of his tongue a thousand times since he arrived at Winterfell. 

When she stood before the Dragon Queen in the great hall and vouched for him. I love you. When he stood beside her watching Podrick train. I love you. When she asked him why he had come to Winterfell. I love you. When she rose before him, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms, with so much love shining in her eyes. I love you. When she stood beside him facing certain death and ordered them all to stand their ground. I love you. When she saved his ass on those battlements, hacking through the undead like the warrior queen she was. I love you. When she drank with him, when she smiled at him, when his lips met hers for the first time. I love you. I love you. I love you. He was afraid if he ever said it, he would never stop. 

He pulled her close and kissed her shoulder. Her warm naked skin always tempted him to see how many kisses he could bestow before she woke. She'd squirm in his arms and turn over so she could look at him, laughing the whole time. I love you. 

He kissed her shoulder once more. Maybe he could say it now, whisper it into her soft skin, while she slept. She deserved the words. He knew he owed her that. Yet, she had never asked. Never even questioned their absence. Did she know? Did she know he'd die for her? Did she know he lived for her? 

"I love you." He murmured against her neck. "I love you so damn much it scares me sometimes."

Brienne shifted and sighed but she didn't wake. He realized suddenly he wanted her awake. Needed her to hear him. 

"Brinny?" He murmured, nudging her shoulder.   
"Brienne, wake up. It's important."

She rolled over and tucked her face into his neck.  
"What's it?" She slurred, half asleep still.   
"I love you."

He held his breath and waited for her reaction. Would she cry? Would she think it was a joke? That he wasn't sincere? Had she fallen back asleep already and hadn't even heard it? 

She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him closer; placing a soft kiss to his collarbone, his thrumming pulse, and finally right below his ear.

"I know." She whispered. 

"You...you know?"

"Jaime, you've told me you love me every single day since you arrived here. Maybe not with words but with your every action."

"My actions?" He murmured. 

She nodded against his neck then and said, "And your eyes." 

She pulled back to look up at him. "You never had to say a word. It was always there."   
He pulled her close and rained kisses on every inch of her beloved face.

"I love you. I love you. I love you"


End file.
